The Proposition
by ShayL
Summary: Two-Bit, in a typical drunken stupor, makes an unusual suggestion to the unsuspecting Ponyboy. ONE-SHOT. As a fair warning, it may contain implied slash, depending how you choose to read it.


A really silly idea that I thought may be funny. Hopefully you cats think the same.

* * *

**The Proposition**- **One-Shot**

The pillow was fairly comfortable, as the older teenager snuggled his face into the softness, a slightly musky scent passing through his nostrils. He could have taken a pillow from the other bedroom, but the youngest Curtis gets all worked up about non-family member's invading his and Sodapop's bedroom. It makes a man wonder if something is hidden in there.

Fumbling a hand outward from the comfort of the cushion, Two-Bit reached for a half-full beer can that he had temporarily forgotten in the midst of his coziness. Lying on his back, he chugged the remaining contents in his mouth, engaging the trick of opening his throat for a smooth gulp. While it did take some time, practice, and endless number of beer, he was proud to have mastered his self-proclaimed second-best technique; that is, the first being the quirking of the eyebrows.

He sighed, tossing the crushed can somewhere behind him, accidentally releasing a deafening belch. He winced, remembering that there was still someone in the house. He rolled over to look at the said person to see if he was annoyed.

Ponyboy Curtis was currently sprawled out on the couch, a book in hand. He was so engrossed in his story that he didn't even notice Two-Bit flipping over to stare at him from the floor, or anything outside of his tale for that matter. Whatever the story was about, the older teenager didn't appreciate being ignored like such. Overlooking the obvious fact that his vision was starting to sway and his vocal speech was just a bit slurred, Two-Bit forced himself out of his luxury to drag his body across the floor.

"'ey Pony." He yelled, startling the younger boy out of his dream world. "Pony, listen." The older boy made it to the couch, pulling his upper half of his body to lean on top of the cushion by the redhead's feet. "I need to ask ya somethin'."

The younger teenager sighed, placing a marker in his book and set it down. "What, Two-Bit? You're drunk and loud, whatever you have to say can't really be that important." He folded his hands together on top of his lap, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm listening."

If he was a little more sober and a little more aware that the kid was pretty much making a mockery of him, Two-Bit would have most definitely _playfully tackled_ him to the floor. Since he wasn't and Two-Bit liked to believe that everyone took him seriously when he acted serious, the shoplifter continue struggling his way on the couch, finally getting his bottom half up. Seated comfortably, the teenager leaned over so he was practically lying on top of the younger boy's legs.

The young Curtis was feeling a little uncomfortable, but didn't allow it show on his face. He grunted when he felt the weight pushing against his legs, yet he remained in his position patiently. Maybe the wise-cracking jokester would have something interesting to say for once.

"Listen Pony, Imma serious about this."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." He readjusted himself so he was now lying directly on top of the stretched out legs, his elbows propped on either side and he rested his head on his hands. With his gaze focused on the younger boy, he cracked a grin. "You and me… we've been friends for awhile now. A long while, yeah?"

Ponyboy was seriously holding back the urge to shove the man off of him, but experience has taught him that a wasted Two-Bit is not only twice as strong as he is when sober (for reasons he can't figure out why), there was also a strong possibility that the older man would eventually pass out in his drunken stupor. If this happens, his weight becomes _dead weight_ and Ponyboy would rather have that on his legs where he could wiggle out from, than anywhere else on his body where he would eventually suffocate until someone else saves him.

"Yes, we have been friends for a very long time, Two-Bit. Why do you ask?"

"Are we gonna continue bein' friends?"

The young Curtis sighed. "Yes, I can see us continue being friends. Why?"

"Pone, look. Imma bachelor and yer a bachelor. Who knows how long it'll be 'til we get ourselves some new ladies to settle with." The older teenager rolled his head around, making Ponyboy slightly uneasy of the possibility of Two-Bit vomiting on his lap. Incredibly uneasy, that is.

"I dunno, Two-bit, maybe we will find the love of our lives next week."

The older boy chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Yer such a good kid, Pony. I would hate to lose ya and this friendship we have."

Ponyboy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are you going with this, Two-Bit?"

"When I turn 30 and imma still single, will ya marry me?"

He probably should have attempted to push the guy off of his legs, or even just give him a smack upside the head, but he didn't. The question threw him off his loop so badly that he couldn't even compute real words to say. What exactly was he supposed to say in response?

"What if I'm not single?" Sure, let's just continue the discussion like it's completely natural to chat about marriage between two teenage boys in 1966.

"Well, then will ya marry me if we're both single?"

"When you turn 30?"

"Eh, yeah."

"Huh." The young auburn-haired boy allowed the idea to mull around his head. Of course, it was literally impossible for them to get married, being two males, but does Two-Bit really need this kind of assurance? Is there possibly something deeper in this drunken trance? "Well, you realize it's impossible for us to even get married in the first place, right?"

"Maybe down the road, after some years, it will be possible."

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting Two-Bit to be so confident about this idea. "Maybe, but as of right now, we know it's not possible."

The older teenager grunted, flipping himself over so his back was against Ponyboy's leg and his arms were rested on top of his chest. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position but as long as the boy's feet were pointed outward and not digging into his back; Two-Bit doesn't pay much attention to it. "C'mon Pony, for a kid who's always dazing in dream world, can't ya just pretend that it could be doable? Yer the coolest kid I know and I really like hangin' with ya; I don't mind being with ya fer the rest of my life, yeah?"

"Yeah? Well, thanks for the compliment." Ponyboy keeps wondering about the state of mind his friend was in. He is certainly drunk, and while the whole 'marriage' idea is senseless, the older man is still speaking with some intellect, which only makes the Curtis speculate if Two-Bit had been considering the idea for awhile now. Maybe Two-Bit has this inner fear of losing people despite the fact that he's always joking and cracking that crazy grin of his.

"Pony, sometimes I wish yer was a girl." He chuckled again.

Maybe he's just so drunk that he's retarded now.

Heaving a deep breath, Ponyboy reached up one hand to rub at the headache forming. "Alright, you know what? _Fine_. I will marry you when you turn 30 under the assumption that we are both still single by then."

Two-Bit beamed happily, fits of giggles coming forth. "Awe, Pone, ya sure know how to make a man happy."

"Yeah, okay, now get off me." The younger teenager shifted, both hands pressing against the older boy's head, since that was the closest body part to him. "C'mon, I can't feel my legs."

"A'ight, I get it." Rolling over, Two-Bit ungracefully fell onto the floor with a loud thump. "Imma moving, dontcha worry yer pretty little head." He started crawling back to his initial arrangement with that pillow right in his line of sight.

"Not a problem, I ain't worried." Ponyboy shot back, changing his position with his legs curled up against him and his book back in his hands.

Now that he finally made it back and his arms firmly wrapped around the cushion, Two-Bit turned his attention to the younger boy once more. "'ey Pony."

"What?"

"I love ya a bunch." More giggles ensued.

It was a dumb statement from a intoxicated man, but Ponyboy still felt a heated flush spread over his cheeks as he swung his head towards the body on his living room floor. "What?"

Unfortunately, Two-Bit was already on his way to slumber land, leaving a flustered young Curtis to replay the declaration in his head over and over with no explanation.

"S-Seriously?"

* * *

Annnnnnnd that's that. Was it a love confession or was Two-Bit just being his crazy self? THAT'S ALL UP FOR YOU TO DECIDE, HAHA!

So… please click that **review button** below and _tell me_ what ya think.


End file.
